Margo Gru
|status = |nationality = American |age = 12 |species = Human |aliases = Marge (not to be confused with Marge Simpson) Marg |location = The Geo Team House Geoville |friends = Geo Guy Green Bob Little Guy Homer Simpson Crash Bandicoot Eric Cartman Geo Jan Jason Bloo The Once-ler Coraline Jones Toon Link Dave the Minion Dick Grayson Gru Edith Gru Agnes Gru |enemies = Gree Guy Evil Woody Cookie Monster |firstappearance = "The Fun Begins" |officialappear = Despicable Me |japvoice = Sudo Yumi |voice = Grey DeLisle }} Margo Gru is one of Gru's adoptive daughters and older sister to Edith and Agnes. She is one of the 15 founding members of The Geo Team. Character description Margo tends to be sensitive and straight to the point and is very untrusting of people, taking a long time to warm up to Gru, and also does not trust his minions to begin with. She is quite optimistic despite her difficulty trusting people, telling the girls that they will be happy with Gru eventually. When Gru goes after them when they are kidnapped by Vector , she is happy to see him but is still unsure whether to go back as he gave them away again, but encouraged Edith and Agnes to jump when Gru makes a heartfelt apology. She gives Gru a big hug when Gru finally kisses them goodnight, and says that she loves him, finally viewing him as a dad. She has a sarcastic sense of humor and wit, shown especially when Gru says not to touch anything, to which she replies 'Uh huh, what about the floor?' and 'And what about the air?', and she also mocks Gru's accent. She also implies Gru is stupid when he wishes to sell cookies to Vector straight away, whereas they usually go alphabetically. She can be quite judgmental and smart. She is very mature for her apparent age. She sees through Gru's lies about his 'dog' and 'cousins', knowing that Kyle isn't a real dog at all, and that his minions clearly aren't human, marking her quite intelligent. She outsmarts Gru several times by threatening to cause him grief or bargaining with him to get her own way, one occasion where he refuses to read to them and she says they will disturb all night long. She does have a fun loving side, such as throwing toiler paper around Gru's living room, and having pillow fights with her sisters, but her highly protective nature towards her younger sisters means she must act the adult often. Margo is very good at ballet, she's the best compared to her younger sisters, and enjoys it a lot. Margo also falls for boys in Despicable Me 2, which Gru does not like her doing. She also hates that stupid Gree City show. Appearance Margo has brown eyes, black glasses, brown hair tied in a pony tail and pale skin. She usually wears a black T-shirt with The Lorax on it and a brown jacket, She also wears a navy and purple plaid skirt, with white socks and red converse. At night, for sleeping she wears a olive green night gown with black and red at the sleeves and bottom, it has the number "07" on it. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:The Geo Team Category:That Hates Gree Guy Category:The Geo Team Wiki Category:12 years olds Category:Preteens Category:Minor characters